


Dreamz

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [6]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, we stan getting engaged after a nightmare in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr!!(:





	Dreamz

Elide slipped from bed as Lorcan drifted off, picking up his shirt and putting it over her naked body as she padded to the balcony of their bedroom.

The lights of London shone up at her as she leaned against the railing. A cool breeze drifted over her, picking up her hair from her hot neck. A small sigh formed in her throat as her chin tilted up.

She thought back on their last year, every fight and cruel word, every time she wanted to leave and never look back. She thought about how she had grown to love him, how she realized that her entire being belonged to him and his to her.

The cars on the streets below moved quickly, Elide becoming entranced by the swiftness. She tracked the groups of people exiting clubs, hanging over each other, falling to the ground.

She was in love with the city, in love with the bustle and the movement, in love with the people and culture.

She was snapped out of her reverie when Lorcan started shifting on the bed, his eyes scrunched tight, his hands curled into tight fists. His body moved erratically, his spine arching off the bed. “No, no, no.” He muttered the word like a prayer, pleading with the vision he was trapped in.

Elide ran back to his side, dropping a knee on the bed and grabbing his face, “Hey, hey, hey, you’re ok, you’re fine, I’m here. Baby, you’re ok,” his eyes opened and she continued her litany, her hands smoothing back his hair. His inky eyes revealed nothing but relief when he saw her, hooking a hand around her neck and another around her waist.

He twisted onto his side, pulling her with him. Her legs were thrown over his hips. Lorcan pressed his forehead to hers, “Marry me.”

“What?”

His brow furrowed and he opened his eyes more clearly, “I want you to marry me.” She smiled softly and kissed his forehead. “I think you’re dreaming, love.” He sighed and nodded his head sleepily, tugging her close to him.

The next morning she woke up alone, the sun shining lazily into the bedroom and washing the room around her in a glorious golden glow. The blankets next to her were thrown off, the side rapidly cooling. Elide stretched lazily and climbed out of bed, striding to the next room.

Lorcan hung from a pull up bar, hoisting his body up and lowering himself repeatedly. He touched his chin to the bar and she let her eyes wander over his bare back and ass, which was unfortunately covered by a pair of grey sweat shorts. She rubbed a thumb over her lip, eyes glazed slightly.

He dropped to the ground below the bar and fell to the ground, catching himself before his chest hit the ground. She watched his arms has he raised himself in a push-up, his form perfect and effortless. The sun reflected off his muscles, heat pooling in her lower belly as she stared at his bronzed skin.

Lorcan pushed himself up, standing and turning, smiling once he saw her. “Good morning, E.” Her gaze was preoccupied with the sight of his chest and abs, eyes transfixed with a bead of sweat that rolled through the smattering of dark hair on his chest and leading below his waistband. He smirked and leaned against the treadmill, making a show of stretching his arms over his head. She tracked the movement and her cheeks reddened when she saw his satisfied smile. 

“Good morning, Lor.”

She walked over to him, leaning forward on the arm of the treadmill opposite of him. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smoothing a thumb over her cheekbone. “Did you sleep well?”

Elide nodded and hummed, “I did. You?”

He smiled and retracted his hand, resting both forearms on the bar. “Out all night. Didn’t wake up once.”

Her eyebrows raised slightly, “Really? No weird dreams or anything?”

His brows furrowed and he shook his head, “No,” he looked at her eyes, “well, none that I can remember.”

She raised a hand and propped her chin up. “Hmm.”

He tilted his head up and twisted his lips. “I mean, there was the small thing of asking you to marry me but other than that, nah.”

She choked slightly on her breath and hit his shoulder, Lorcan jokingly falling back a step. “Don’t do that! Don’t mess with me like that! Fucking asshole.”

A wicked shine lit his eyes and he circled the machine, Elide pivoting to meet him. “No? How should I mess with you then?” One of his hands tickled her side and she squealed, bending over slightly. He cupped her thighs and lifted her, turning and walking to the counter. He set her upon it and nudged her legs open, slipping closer to her.

Lorcan rested his hands on her ass, Elide twining her hands through his hair and drawing him in to capture his mouth, sighing into his mouth as he smiled softly.

He pulled away. “I meant it. I want you to marry me.” Her eyes widened.

“Why?” The word burst out of her before she could stop it. He chuckled and kissed her lips once more.

“Because you are the owner of my ancient, wicked heart. You are the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life.” She stayed silent, too in shock to answer. “Don’t worry, I’m not expecting you to answ—“

“Yes.” Now Lorcan’s eyes widened, the breath knocked out of him. 

“What?”

She kissed his nose once, twice and his lips more fully. Without pulling away, she murmured against his mouth , “Yes, I will marry you, I want to marry you.”

The dress shirt she wore wrinkled as his hands gripped her waist with a bruising intensity, picking her up and spinning her, running as fast as he could with Elide wrapped around him.

He entered their bedroom, dropping her and hovering over her body. “You are,” he loosed a shuddering breath, his eyes taking on a soft sort of love, but the sort of love that overpowered her, “everything.” He brushed a hand over her head and touched her fingers, holding her hand in his above her head.

“What are you doing, love?”

“Making sure I’m not dreaming.”

She pulled his head towards hers, “You are my dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr!! (:


End file.
